ANBU HOT NIGHTS
by Sasha545
Summary: Itachi Uchiha tenía un deseo de cumpleaños, no obstante, nunca pensó que se realizaría de esa manera. Serie de viñetas dedicadas a Itachi y Hinata, encuentros nocturnos y clandestinos. Cítrico. ItaHina.
1. Chapter 1

_Fic en estilo viñetas dedicado a __**Ross Namikaze**__ por ser el review número 1000 de Team Seven.  
La historia ha sido ideada entre ambas y escrita por mí.  
Espero que te guste._

* * *

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS**

**1**

* * *

_Dame un motivo…  
para no poseerte.  
Para no sentirte.  
Para no tenerte.  
Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel._

* * *

Cualquiera que los hubiese conocido jamás se habría imaginado que en la mente del tranquilo joven Uchiha se escondían ese tipo de pensamientos y mucho menos que la tímida señorita Hyūga se prestaría para algo así. Si hemos de comenzar a narrar los hechos y circunstancias para que Itachi y Hinata terminaran viéndose cada noche en las instalaciones de ANBU debemos remontarnos al cumpleaños número veintiuno del primer involucrado en estos decadentes actos.

Itachi recordaba que ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro. Se había levantado a la misma hora, se había puesto la misma ropa y había tomado su taza de té con tres cucharitas de azúcar —le gustaba todo dulce—.

Parecía ser un cumpleaños normal, un día más que pasaría y se olvidaría en el calendario.

Había realizado una misión de espionaje en ANBU durante la mañana, trapeado el dojo de entrenamiento en la tarde y en la noche su madre le había preparado su cena favorita. Como postre recibió un pastel de fresas y crema con veintiún velas encendidas que alumbraron la oscuridad de la cocina.

—Esto no era necesario —murmuró avergonzado viendo a su madre acercarse con el pastel.

Escuchó la canción de cumpleaños reprimiendo el abatimiento que sentía al ver a su familia reunida por una trivialidad como esa. Mantuvo su mirada fija en las llamas, sin expresión en su rostro aparte de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Lejos estaba Itachi de saber que ese día cambiaría su vida.

—…_que los cumplas feliz_ —La canción terminó y su familia lo observó expectante.  
—Feliz cumpleaños hijo —dijo Fugaku dándole un abrazo por los hombros mientras él observaba las velas—. Pide un deseo.  
—¡Y que sea algo bueno! —exclamó Sasuke un tanto fastidiado pero al mismo tiempo emocionado.  
—Nada de paz mundial o que se acabe el hambre en el mundo. Sé egoísta por una vez en tu vida y pide algo para ti —añadió su madre levantando el dedo índice con una sonrisa.

Itachi cerró los ojos y pensó un momento si tenía algún sueño que no hubiese cumplido. La mayoría de las cosas que quería dependían de otros de cualquier forma o no lo beneficiaban directamente. Suspiró un momento, pensando fríamente qué era lo que deseaba.

Sabía que lo que más quería era cumplir su misión ninja y asegurarse de esa forma que hubiese paz en el País del Fuego.

_¿Paz para qué?_ —se preguntó a sí mismo— _Bueno, para que mis hijos crezcan en un lugar sin guerras._

Y entonces su propia respuesta lo hizo darse cuenta que a pesar de querer tener hijos, ni si quiera tenía esposa. De hecho, ni si quiera tenía novia. La verdad, ni si quiera conocía mujeres que le hubiesen interesado lo suficiente como para formar una familia. Se sintió levemente patético de ver aquellas velas y saber que estaba solo, que no tenía novia y que probablemente su propio enajenamiento con aquellos a su alrededor no cambiarían esa situación.

Pero si algún día conocía a una mujer especial para formar una familia, ¿si quiera lo notaría? Tal vez podía desear un tipo de mujer a su lado, pero algunas personas decían que nadie "elige" de quien enamorarse. Sólo pasaba. Además, estaba todo el tiempo enfocado en sus asuntos, de seguro si una chica se le acercaba ni si quiera se daría cuenta.

_Quiero… —_pensó mientras en sus iris negras se reflejaban las llamas_— notarla. Conocer a la mujer de mi vida, con quien me casaré y formaré una familia. No quiero que pase desapercibida. Ese es mi deseo. Quiero notarla y no olvidarme como usualmente hago con todos por estar demasiado enfocado en ANBU.  
_

Sopló las velas y sonrió suavemente. Era un deseo bastante tonto, pero para él quien no conocía ese tipo de amor le pareció de lo más apropiado. Todo hombre debe amar al menos a una mujer en su vida. Tal vez amaba Konoha, a su familia, a su hermano menor… pero el amor pasional que sólo se le puede dedicar a una mujer era un sentimiento desconocido para él.

Justo entonces apareció Shisui Uchiha a comer pastel, sentándose a la mesa como si fuese un miembro más de la familia (y en cierta forma lo era). Todos comieron y charlaron y por más que intentaron sacarle a Itachi su deseo, éste no vaciló en la determinación de mantenerlo en secreto.

Cuando la noche comenzó a cerrarse y sus padres se retiraron a dormir, Shisui lo invitó a tomar algo aprovechando que ahora tenía la edad oficial para poder entrar a una taberna. Debió saber entonces que las cosas no irían del todo bien, pues su primo no era la persona más confiable del mundo cuando bebía, no obstante, no pensó que una inocente salida de ese tipo tendría consecuencias tan nefastas.

Consecuencias que cambiarían para siempre su vida.

Al menos… obtuvo su deseo de cumpleaños.

* * *

**NOTA**  
_Este fic será una serie de viñetas cortas. No creo que pase los diez capítulos y de ser así… lo avisaré._  
_Regalo para Ross por ser tan linda ^^_  
_Y uhm… es para mayores de edad, así que cuidado eh! Tendrá mucho cítrico, comenzando por la quinta viñeta supongo._  
_Intentaré subir una viñeta por dia. Saludos y se me cuidan._


	2. Chapter 2

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS**

**2**

* * *

_Dame un motivo…  
para no poseerte.  
Para no sentirte.  
Para no tenerte.  
Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel._

* * *

Siempre cuidadoso con lo que hacía, Itachi bebió lo justo y necesario esa noche a pesar de que Shisui exigía que aumentara las copas para igualarlo. Después de todo, era su cumpleaños.

Cerca de media noche ambos primos salían de la taberna tambaleándose.

Mientras caminaban sin rumbo Shisui se dirigió a él con una mirada bastante astuta.

—¿Quieres tu verdadero regalo de cumpleaños ahora? —le preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, apoyándose en Itachi para poder caminar.  
—¿Verdadero… regalo? —lo cuestionó un tanto confundido, más que nada debido al sake que había bebido.  
—El mejor regalo que alguien te dará en su vida.

Shisui lo comenzó a guiar por las oscuras calles de Konoha que apenas estaban alumbradas por los faroles de luz. La mayoría de los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban durmiendo y aparte de las tiendas de entretenimiento nocturno, el comercio había cerrado sus puertas.

Itachi sabía donde iban pero se hizo una buena idea cuando doblaron hacia la derecha en aquella angosta calle que daba hacia las montañas.

—¿A qué vamos a los baños públicos? —le preguntó suspirando con pesar— No me digas que nos vamos a meter a esta hora por las cercas. Ya no estamos en edad para hacer algo así.  
—Nada de eso.  
—Sabes que a esta hora está cerrado —alegó caminando de un lado a otro en zigzag.  
—¡Lo sé! —gritó riendo.  
—¿Entonces?  
—Son las cosas que hago porque te quiero.

Itachi no comprendió a que se refería hasta que se encontraron frente a las puertas cerradas de los baños públicos. Las luces estaban apagadas y todo se escuchaba en silencio.

—Te dije que estaría cerrado —dijo Itachi tomándose la cabeza—. No es hora para bañarse Shisui. Volvamos a la casa, mañana tengo una misión temprano.  
—Shhhh… esto es más importante que una misión —murmuró Shisui—. Guarda silencio y sígueme.

Su primo mayor era uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, quizás el mejor. No obstante, cuando lo vio seguir el borde, justo alrededor de la cerca, pensó que había perdido un tornillo. No sabía qué estaban haciendo adentrándose al bosque por el costado de los baños, pero de seguro no era nada bueno pues tocaba las tablas de madera como si estuviese buscando algo. Quizás una de éstas estaba suelta y por ahí se terminarían metiendo.

De pronto, Shisui se detuvo en un punto.

—Itachi —susurró llamándolo— Agáchate y mira por ese agujero. Dime que ves. Mi visión no me ayuda en la oscuridad.  
—No hay nadie dentro. Está cerrado —dijo estoico— Si quieres entrar podemos…  
—Sólo hazlo. Es importante.

Suspirando, Itachi se movió hasta la tabla en donde había un pequeño agujero, se agachó y observó por éste.  
De inmediato se removió hacia atrás sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago, como si le hubiese dado una descarga eléctrica mirar por dicho lugar.

—¡Hay una mujer ahí! —murmuró fastidiado.

Acababa de ver la larga y hermosa espalda desnuda de alguien que estaba atándose el cabello en un tomate alto para poder meterse al agua. Sus caderas eran anchas pero su cintura pequeña, curvándose su cuerpo como una delicada guitarra para dejar ver sólo un atisbo de la línea que dividía sus glúteos. La línea de su columna, la desnudez de su cuello, todo se le había hecho perfecto aunque la viera por sólo un instante.

—No, no cualquier mujer —dijo Shisui sonriendo—. Es Hinata Hyūga.  
—¿Hinata Hyūga?¿La hija mayor de Hiashi Hyūga? —sintió que su estómago se revolvía intentando conciliar la imagen de una pequeña escuálida de cabello azulado y corto con la de la mujer voluptuosa sentada en el borde del agua— Es imposible. Hyūga-san es sólo una niña.  
—¿Ah? —preguntó Shisui confundido apuntando hacia el agujero— ¿No la viste?  
—¡Claro que la vi!  
—¿Entonces?  
—Debes estar equivocándote —insistió Itachi, negándose a admitir que la hija de Hiashi hubiese causado que su estómago se tensara—. Ella es una niña aún y yo vi el cuerpo de una mujer.  
—¿Hace cuanto no ves a esa chica? —preguntó Shisui levantando una ceja.  
—No lo sé. Desde el Hanami… tal vez —respondió haciendo memoria.  
—¡Eso fue el año pasado! —dijo rodando los ojos y golpeándolo con la palma de su mano en la cabeza—. Mira de nuevo.  
—No miraré de nuevo.  
—Anda mira.  
—No.

Comenzaron a forcejear un momento, Shisui intentando que Itachi mirara por el agujero y este evitando hacerlo. Ambos tenían la misma fuerza por lo cual pronto estuvieron quejándose más fuerte de lo debido.

De pronto una suave voz interrumpió a ambos.

—¿Quién… quien está ahí? —preguntó Hinata Hyūga temblorosamente desde el otro lado de la cerca.

Shisui le tapó la boca a Itachi y éste instintivamente miró por el agujero para ver si se estaba acercando a su posición. Lo que vio hizo que despegara los labios y suspirara con sorpresa. Mirándolo de frente con el byakugan activo, estaba Hinata Hyūga, desnuda al borde de los pozos de agua caliente.

Sus ojos se cruzaron un instante que para Itachi fue eterno, pero extremadamente vergonzoso. Él no era un pervertido declarado como Shisui o Jiraiya-sama, por el contrario, siempre hacía las cosas de forma correcta y respetaba a las mujeres como verdaderas joyas, incluso a las kunoichis de su equipo en ANBU.

Cuando Hinata lo vio dio un pequeño grito y llevó sus manos para cubrirse los senos, dándole la espalda.

Shisui tenía razón. Ese no era el cuerpo de una niña.

—Nos vio —dijo Itachi intentando mantener la calma y pensar una forma para salir de esa situación.  
—Mierda… —susurró Shisui con horror tomándose el rostro.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS**

**3**

* * *

_Dame un motivo…  
para no poseerte.  
Para no sentirte.  
Para no tenerte.  
Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel._

* * *

—¿Y ahora? —le preguntó Itachi buscando una solución a su encrucijada.  
—¿Genjutsu?  
—No podemos atacarla con un genjutsu.  
—¿Y qué propones, genio?  
—Asumir nuestra responsabilidad.  
—Si haces eso Hiashi Hyūga nos castrará, y al menos yo, aprecio mis zonas íntimas.  
—Le explicaré lo que ocurrió. Estoy seguro que…

De pronto escucharon un chapuzón como si algo pesado hubiese caído al agua. Ambos se miraron uno al otro y luego Shisui volvió a mirar por el agujero.

—¡Creo que se desmayó! —dijo con espanto.

Itachi podía haber estado avergonzado y un tanto ebrio, pero no dejaría que la pobre se muriera ahogada. Saltó la cerca que lo separaba de la chica y caminó sobre el agua hasta encontrarse con ella flotando boca abajo. La tomó por la cintura y la tiró hacia él intentando no tocar ni ver las partes femeninas que tanto la habían avergonzado.

No obstante la sensación de sus dedos aferrándose a esa suave piel mojada le provocó escalofríos.

—¿Está respirando? —le preguntó Shisui blanco de miedo.  
—Sí. Sólo perdió el conocimiento.

Ambos bajaron la mirada a la figura de la joven en los brazos de Itachi y subieron el rostro de inmediato, rojos de vergüenza, dándose cuenta nuevamente que la chica Hyūga estaba desnuda. De todos los posibles regalos de cumpleaños, Itachi nunca pensó que recibiría algo así.

—¿Por qué no me dejas cargarla? —lo cuestionó Shisui rascándose la nuca y mirando hacia un costado disimulando su entusiasmo por tenerla cerca.

—No la vas a tocar —dijo lentamente—. Dame tu camiseta.  
—¿Ah? ¿Para qué? —respondió subiendo una ceja.  
—Para taparla.

El mayor de los primos se quejó un poco pero accedió, sacándose su camiseta negra de cuello ancho. Con bastante trabajo, él e Itachi la colocaron sobre el cuerpo mojado de Hinata, tapando un poco más abajo de sus caderas, evitando de esta forma que se vieran su intimidad.

—¿Qué haces de todas formas bañándose cuando esto está cerrado? —preguntó Itachi mientras metía una de las manos de la joven por la manga de la camiseta de Shisui.  
—Es muy tímida. Nunca se baña con otras personas cerca. La vi con las llaves de la entrada un día que caminaba por aquí de noche en una ronda. Seguramente pidió algún permiso especial para venir cuando nadie la pudiese ver.  
—¿Y la espías mientras se baña?  
—Ahm… no —Itachi lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Está bien, sólo la vi una vez —Itachi no cambio su expresión—. Tal vez dos… no recuerdo —siguió observándolo con represensión— ¡Está bien, vengo todos los días hace tres semanas!

Itachi rodó los ojos suspirando. Ese tipo de comportamiento era tan usual en Shisui que ni si quiera se molestó en darle un sermón.

Ambos sabían que no podían dejarla ahí sola, pero tampoco podían esperar en ese lugar a que despertara. Si alguien los veía en el baño de las mujeres con una chica inconsciente podrían pensar lo peor. Después de todo, su sharingan tenía la habilidad para dejar a una persona en ese estado. Tenían que salir de ahí, pero la pregunta era, ¿hacia dónde?

No la podían llevar a su hogar. Si su padre se enteraba de lo ocurrido podría despertar viejas antipatías contra el clan Uchiha. Tampoco podían ir a casa de Itachi, no estaba listo para tener a su madre interrogándolo sobre el asunto y mucho menos decir que todo aquello se debía a que Shisui y él la estaban observando bañarse. Por último, Shisui no tenía una residencia fija, dormía en la estación de policía la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿Qué haremos? ¿Dónde la llevamos? —preguntó Shisui tomándose la frente— No podemos dejarla aquí sola.

Itachi miró el rostro sonrojado de la jovencita que estaba cargando, intentando encontrar a la niña que recordaba haber visto hacía tanto tiempo, a aquella que había conocido en las reuniones de los clanes, en las visitas oficiales que había realizado tantas veces al clan Hyūga, a esa pequeña y tímida niña que se escondía atrás de las piernas de su padre para evitar el contacto visual con los demás. Pensar en como la había deshonrado observándola desnuda lo acongojó de verdad y supo lo que debía hacerse.

—La acompañaré hasta que despierte —terminó concluyendo—. La llevaré a los cuarteles de ANBU.  
—¿Ah? —exclamó Shisui— ¿Estás loco?

Lo estaba. ANBU era una unidad secreta. Se protegía fuertemente la identidad de sus miembros y también sus recintos. No obstante, no podía dejarla, debía asumir la responsabilidad de lo que habían hecho aunque le significara el puesto.

—No hay nadie a esta hora allá —dijo bajando el rostro y acomodando el cuerpo de Hinata contra su pecho—. Si tengo suerte, nadie se enterará.  
—Está bien —asintió Shisui subiendo los hombros, dándose por vencido. Cuando Itachi decidía algo era difícil persuadirlo de lo contrario—. Suena razonable. Espero que no te metas en problemas.  
—Tú debes ir a la residencia Hyūga a avisarle a su padre que Hyūga-san tuvo que atender asuntos urgentes conmigo.  
—Sí claro, le diré "_Sabe Hiashi-same, su hija desnuda cayó a los brazos de mi primo y ahora están conversando a solas en los cuarteles de ANBU_".  
—Mientes mejor que yo. Sólo dile que tuvimos una misión de último minuto. Me haré responsable de cualquier inconveniente.  
—Entendido capitán —le dijo tambaleándose, haciéndole un gesto militar. Comenzó a reír en voz alta haciendo que Itachi levantara una ceja— ¿Por qué siempre nos pasan cosas así cuando bebo?  
—Porque no sabes beber —le respondió Itachi mientras saltaba por la cerca de los baños termales.


	4. Chapter 4

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS  
**  
**4**

* * *

_Dame un motivo…  
para no poseerte.  
Para no sentirte.  
Para no tenerte.  
Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel._

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo la humedad que había alrededor de la almohada en donde descansaba su cabeza. Lejos estaba de pensar que ese extraño lugar en donde despertaba se volvería uno de los más seguros en su vida. Quizás si hubiese sabido lo que sucedería, no habría actuado tan pasiva como lo hacía.

Su cabellera estaba mojada y su cuerpo un poco más frío de lo que le hubiese gustado a pesar de que era verano; estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, lo cual le hacía sentir la temperatura con más fuerza en sus brazos descubiertos.

No sabía dónde estaba ni qué hacia acostada ahí, pero se tomó la cabeza con algo de dolor mientras se sentaba en el colchón intentando recuperar la consciencia lentamente. No recordaba lo último que había sucedido, pero estaba segura que no debía estar en ese lugar.

—¿Hyūga-san? —la interrumpió una voz en la oscuridad— ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Escuchar aquel sonido aterciopelado en su voz masculina la hizo recordar el por qué su memoria parecía haber sufrido un lapsus. Dejó escapar un pequeño gritito de sorpresa y se cubrió el rostro con las manos para ocultar la vergüenza que la embargaba. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada, ni si quiera cuando Hanabi —5 años menor que ella— le daba palizas en los entrenamientos.

—Siento mucho lo ocurrido —dijo él suavemente.

Estaba sentando junto a ella en el suelo, pero al verla reaccionar así se puso de pie y se alejó. Hinata se sintió aliviada de que lo hiciera. Era demasiado vergonzoso que él estuviese tan cerca después de que la había visto… _así_.

Había caminado como todas las noches hacia los baños de la ciudad. Estaba lista para ingresar al agua caliente para poder relajar sus músculos adoloridos después de una noche de intenso entrenamiento, cuando sintió voces al otro lado de la cerca. Asustada, había preguntado si había alguien ahí, pero los susurros no cesaban. Activó su byakugan para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando a las afueras del recinto de pozos termales cuando vio dos figuras observándola.

Podría haber soportado semejante humillación si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona, pero no de Itachi y Shisui Uchiha, dos de los jōnin que más temor le inspiraban. Esos ojos negros, sus miradas oscuras y peligrosas, su agilidad, el aire solitario que emanaban, el silencio que provocaban cuando entraban a una habitación. Ambos eran genios, héroes de la aldea, jōnins que llenaban de orgullo a sus clanes, guerreros invencibles… todo lo que ella no era.

El mundo se volvió negro entonces.

Era todo lo que recordaba antes de despertar ahí.

—No encontré su ropa cuando se desmayó —dijo Itachi dándole la espalda.

Se quedó muda de asombro, ni si quiera supo que decir. Lo único que la cubría era una camiseta que ni si quiera era suya, pero que olía de forma masculina.

—Hay algo de la mía a los pies de la cama. Está limpia —dijo Itachi caminando hacia la puerta de la pequeña habitación.  
—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó enrojeciendo hasta las orejas, intentando poder aclarar sus dudas antes de que él se fuese.  
—Está en las instalaciones que ocupan los miembros de ANBU para prepararse para una misión, atrás de las montañas —respondió él prendiendo una pequeña lámpara para que Hinata viese la habitación en donde se encontraba— Cuando tenemos turnos de vigila, utilizamos estas camas para reponer un poco el sueño antes de volver a nuestro recorrido. Pensé que sería un buen lugar para que pudiese recostarse hasta que recuperara la consciencia. Por favor, no piense que la he traído con segundas intensiones. Sólo procuraba su bienestar.  
—En-entiendo.

Entonces comprendió que se había desmayado y caído al agua. Solía sucederle cuando algo la impresionaba. Era la persona más tímida de Konoha y por lo mismo, ni si quiera se bañaba en los baños públicos si habían otras mujeres presentes. Prefería ir de noche y hacerlo sola.

Cuando Itachi se retiró de la habitación y se cercioró con su Byakugan de que no la estaba mirando escondido por alguna parte, tomó las prendas de vestir que él había dejado a los pies del colchón. Era ropa oscura y sencilla, pantalones de buzo, sandalias azules, una camiseta gris de cuello ancho. Tenía un agradable aroma a detergente y era suave, haciendo que Hinata pensara que seguramente su madre había preparado esa vestimenta para él. Aquello la hizo sonreír.

Se sintió extremadamente vulnerable colocándose ropa que no era suya, sobre todo al no tener ropa interior. No obstante, era lo que tenía a mano y no podía rechazarlo.

Cuando hubo terminado, salió de la habitación y se aclaró la garganta para avisarle a Itachi que estaba lista. Éste apareció por el pasillo prontamente y se paró frente a ella como si estuviese esperando algo o luchando para decir alguna cosa.

—Ha habido un mal entendido —dijo lentamente—. Nunca quise espiarla mientras se bañaba. No le haría eso a una dama de su posición, Hyūga-san —Hinata sonrojó cuando escuchó que él se refería a ella de esa forma—. No obstante, asumo completa responsabilidad de lo ocurrido. Tanto por mi conducta como por la de mi primo Shisui. Nuevamente, le pido mis más sinceras disculpas.

Hinata asintió. A pesar de que se sentía horrible por lo sucedido, la forma en que él estaba disculpándose la hizo sentir un poco menos humillada y hasta propensa de pedirle perdón de vuelta por todos los problemas que le había traído.

—Sólo… sólo no se lo diga a nadie… por favor —le pidió ella mirando hacia un costado, completamente sonrojada—. Tampoco se lo diré a nadie.  
—¿Quiere que sea un secreto entre ambos? —preguntó Itachi confundido— ¿No desea que pida las excusas pertinentes a su padre?  
—¡N-no! Otou-sama nunca puede enterarse, se-sería… se-sería…  
—Entiendo. Entonces, será un secreto.

Y de esa forma, Itachi extendió su mano y Hinata se la estrechó muerta de vergüenza, jurando en silencio que mantendrían todo ese altercado entre los dos.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS**

**5**

* * *

_Dame un motivo…  
para no poseerte.  
Para no sentirte.  
Para no tenerte.  
Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel._

* * *

Un año había transcurrido desde el vergonzoso incidente entre Hinata Hyūga e Itachi Uchiha. No obstante, tan pronto lo vio acercarse por el sendero bajo los árboles de cerezo en flor junto a toda su familia, dio la media vuelta y se escondió atrás de un árbol. Verlo aún le provocaba pavor, vergüenza y un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago.

Esconderse para evitar ser encontrada en vez de espiar era algo nuevo para ella. Por lo general, no usaba esos escondites para evitar ver a alguien sino todo lo contrario.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y deseó que la ceremonia del Hanami terminara pronto para no tener que seguir ahí en donde Itachi Uchiha y Shisui Uchiha asechaban. Llevó una mano a su pecho y respiró un poco más tranquila esperando que pasaran por ahí sin verla, no obstante, no supo que se encontraría otro problema en ese lugar.

—Hinata-san, estaba buscándote.

Abrió los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro de miedo. Se estaba escondiendo, pero había sido descubierta fácilmente. Aún así, se tranquilizó al ver el sombrero de Hokage del tercero.

—Hokage-sama —dijo haciendo una reverencia— ¿Sucede algo?  
—Sí, camina conmigo Hinata-san —le indicó guiándola entre los pétalos que caían de los árboles—. Iré al grano, pues es una tarde hermosa y supongo que la quieres disfrutar con tu familia. Te he seleccionado para ser parte de ANBU.  
—¿Y-Yo? ¿An-Anbu? —preguntó sintiendo que el cuerpo se le volvía ligero— ¿Por qué yo y no Neji-san?  
—Neji está justo donde debe estar, sirviendo a la Villa con Gai. Sin embargo, el equipo ocho es el mejor equipo de rastreo que hemos tenido en generaciones —el anciano le dio una fumada a su pipa—. He decidido que Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y tú sean ascendidos a ANBU. Kiba irá a la unidad de rastreo junto a Shino. Y tú, a la unidad de espionaje.  
—¿Espionaje? ¿Yo? —todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido para ella—. P-Pero…  
—Tu byakugan te hace la candidata perfecta. Ya lo he conversado con tu padre y ha dado su autorización.  
—¿Mi padre ya lo sabe?

El mundo comenzó a darle vueltas. Todos parecían estar enterados de algo que para ella era completamente nuevo y casi imposible. La idea de que el Hokage la considerara lo suficientemente buena como para ser parte de la Elite de Konoha le daba una sensación de felicidad, pero al mismo tiempo… sabía exactamente quién era el capitán de la unidad de Espionaje y Asesinatos…

—¡Itachi! —y como si las cosas no pudieran volverse peor, Uchiha Itachi caminó frente a ambos yendo a buscar a su madre, siendo interrumpido por el Hokage—. Ya le di la noticia a Hinata-san.  
—Entendido Sandaime —dijo Itachi manteniéndose firme frente a ambos, pero evitando mirar a Hinata.  
—Saluda a tu nuevo capitán, Hinata-san —las mejillas de la joven se volvieron completamente rojas al escuchar aquello. No podía creer su mala fortuna y todo había pasado en menos de dos minutos—. Espero grandes cosas de ambos trabajando juntos.

La idea de estar trabajando día y noche con él la hizo hiperventilar. Comenzó a tiritar imperceptiblemente intentando de que nadie notara lo mortificada que esa noticia la ponía.

—Me encargaré personalmente de que Hyūga-san reciba su instructivo y preparamiento intensivo antes de que ingrese a la unidad, señor —dijo Itachi.  
—Bien bien, ahora, vayan a disfrutar de las fiestas. Es un hermoso día.

Quizás era un hermoso día para el anciano, pero por la mirada llena de miedo de Hinata y la palidez de Itachi, se podía desprender que la noticia no les caía nada bien. Mejor dicho, la noticia les caía pésimo.

Parados uno frente al otro en silencio, ambos supieron que las cosas serían difíciles de llevar. Se miraron de reojo un momento, hicieron las respectivas reverencias y cada uno de ellos camino en sentido contrario.

Así comenzó lo que sería una serie de noches calurosas en la aldea de Konoha.


	6. Chapter 6

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS**

**6**

* * *

_Dame un motivo…  
para no poseerte.  
Para no sentirte.  
Para no tenerte.  
Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel._

* * *

Itachi Uchiha no estaba acostumbrado a fracasar en nada. De hecho, esa era precisamente la primera vez que lo hacía. Mientras los miembros de su equipo discutían uno con el otro lo que había sucedido para que el objetivo escapara, tanto él como Hinata Hyūga se mantenían en silencio, evitando mirarse.

—¡Se escapó porque tú no pudiste asegurar la red!  
—Eso no es del todo preciso. La red no cayó justo cuando debió hacerlo.  
—¿Entonces el problema es de la red?  
—El problema es que la red no cayó sobre él.  
—¡El problema es que lo perdimos!

En primer lugar nunca había querido que Hinata se uniera a su escuadrón de ANBU. Cuando el Hokage se lo sugirió —al ser Itachi el capitán— se mantuvo silencioso esperando que esto fuese tomado como una negativa a la proposición de que la heredera de los Hyūga fuese integrada al escuadrón de espionaje y asesinato. Cuando el Hokage continuó su integración, Itachi habló sobre la naturaleza de la joven, sobre lo difícil que era asesinar sin vacilar, sobre los altos riesgos de muerte y también sobre el hecho de que Hinata era sólo un chūnin. No obstante, nadie "elegía" entrar a ANBU, era una orden del Hokage y no se le decía "no" al shinobi más poderoso de la aldea. Por lo tanto, ahí estaba atrapado hacía dos semanas ya con la joven que un año atrás había visto desnuda por accidente.

Había sido tortuoso tener que trabajar con ella, considerando que esa imagen se habría quemado en sus retinas y que constantemente volvía a él y mucho más ahora que la tenía cerca. No es como si Itachi hubiese sido un pervertido declarado como Jiraiya, Naruto o Shisui… pero era un hombre, y como hombre era su instinto pensar en mujeres de vez en cuando… lo cual era extraño porque un año atrás no tenía ni si quiera interés en el sexo opuesto.

—Siento mucho haberlo perdido —dijo Hinata de pronto. El resto guardó silencio—. Mi byakugan... yo… es la primera vez que tengo que asesinar a alguien y… y mi byakugan se desactivó sin que pudiese controlarlo. Lo siento mucho.

Sí, se había desactivado, pero, ¿por qué?

Sabía que Hinata no podía trabajar bien cerca de él. Había sido cosa de que se acercara a ella durante la persecución para notar como el ritmo cardíaco de la joven se disparaba y su byakugan perdía su eficacia. Anteriormente, él había sido quien falló el kunai para romper la cuerda que dejaría caer la red, sólo porque notó que Hinata estaba jugando con su cabellera.

Toda la misión se había ido al diablo por los dos y tenía que solucionar el problema de raíz si iban a continuar trabajando juntos. La tensión entre ambos era demasiado grande como para ignorarla.

—Creo que ya hemos escuchado suficiente. El objetivo escapó. Mañana buscaremos la forma de solucionar esto —dijo Itachi poniéndose de pie—. Con la excepción de Usagi, el resto puede retirarse.

Usagi, o Conejo, era el nombre clave de Hinata ahora que había entrado a ANBU. Todos en el escuadrón utilizaban el nombre que su máscara zodiacal indicaba.

Cuando la sala de conferencias estuvo vacía, Itachi la miró fijamente.

—Ya lo s-sé —dijo Hinata bajando el rostro con un sonrojo—. Fue culpa mía.  
—Desactivó su byakugan en medio de la persecución. En parte, es culpable de que hayamos perdido su rastro —admitió Itachi sentándose frente a ella.

Como capitán del equipo no podía permitirse ser condescendiente con el error de la joven. Debía decirle las cosas tal cual eran. Era su labor indicárselo, por desagradable que fuese.

—Lo sé —susurró Hinata, moviendo el rostro hacia un costado para evitar los ojos del Uchiha—. Intentaré mejorar, lo prometo.  
—No obstante, Hyūga-san, fui yo quien falló el kunai para inmovilizarlo. La otra parte del fracaso de esta misión… es mía —comentó con solemnidad—. Nunca fallo cuando se trata de shurikenjutsu. Es la primera vez que algo así me ocurre, ¿Sabe el motivo de ello? —Hinata negó con el rostro sin saber que podría responder a semejante pregunta— Usted. Usted es la causa para que haya fallado ese kunai.  
—¿Y-Yo? —preguntó Hinata abriendo los ojos en sorpresa— Taicho, yo… yo sé que mi ingreso a ANBU fue repentino pero prometo estar esforzándome, no quisiera ser una molest…  
—Usted me desconcentra. Cuando está cerca, sólo pienso en… _usted_.

Las mejillas de Hinata se volvieron rojas y se puso de pie rápidamente. Itachi la observó desde su posición sin mover un músculo de su rostro, estoico, frío. No estaba seduciéndola, sólo estaba diciéndole la verdad. Ella era la causante de haber fallado ese kunai.

—Cuando me acerco a usted, Hyūga-san, he notado que sus manos tiemblan y que su chakra pierde su fluidez natural —bajó levemente el rostro y suspiró—. La pongo nerviosa. Aún no olvida el incidente del año pasado, ¿verdad?

Hinata agachó el rostro y asintió enrojeciendo. No valía la pena mentirse entre compañeros si estarían trabajando por tanto tiempo juntos. Si ella se ponía nerviosa por estar cerca de Itachi y él no podía concentrarse con su mera presencia… entonces, tenían un grave problema.

—Debemos solucionar esto para trabajar juntos —dijo después de un par de minutos de silencio.  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hinata tragando saliva.  
—Podemos eliminar la tensión, pasando más tiempo juntos, ya sea saliendo en nuestro tiempo libre, entrenando, estudiando o… podemos equiparar el problema que originó todo esto.  
—¿Equipararlo? ¿Cómo?  
—Yo la vi desnuda —Hinata se tapó el rostro de inmediato al escuchar eso—. Lo más justo en ese caso sería… que usted también me viera desnudo.  
—¡E-Eso sería… e-eso s-sería… inapropiado! —alegó rápidamente Hinata, trabándose las palabras por el nerviosismo que sentía ante tal ofrecimiento.  
—Es lo único que se me ocurre para que deje de temblar cada vez que me acerco a usted.  
—Esa no es la s-solución. Y-Yo… sólo necesito tiempo para… para acostumbrarme.  
—Entiendo. En ese caso, tiempo tendrá —le sonrió suavemente, haciéndola recordar que a pesar de que estaban en ANBU y que en dicho lugar era inflexible, también era el suave joven Uchiha que la había ayudado hacía un año—. Puede retirarse, Hyūga-san.

Hinata hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del escuadrón.

No obstante, toda esa noche dio vueltas en su cama imaginando como sería descubrir qué era lo que Itachi Uchiha escondía debajo de esa ropa oscura, sintiéndose fatal por ello.


	7. Chapter 7

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS**

**7**

* * *

_Dame un motivo…  
para no poseerte.  
Para no sentirte.  
Para no tenerte.  
Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel._

* * *

Miraba a Hinata fijamente a los ojos mientras su ropa iba cayendo al suelo. Sus cejas temblaban, sus mejillas estaban rojas, pero de alguna manera se había forzado a sí misma a mantener su mirada fija en sus iris negras. Se veía pequeña parada frente a él, observando mientras se desvestía.

Habían intentado todo para que las cosas entre ambos fuesen normales, fracasando miserablemente en ello.

Lo primero que hicieron fue pasar todo un día juntos, lo que se tradujo en largos silencios incómodos, sonrojos, tartamudeos y una embarazosa escena en que Hinata dejó caer su helado en el regazo de Itachi para luego intentar limpiarlo rápidamente con una servilleta, sin darse cuenta que estaba tocando más de la cuenta. Sí, había sido una mala idea salir juntos.

Luego se sentaron a conversar toda una noche en los cuarteles de ANBU, pero la conversación parecía forzada y ella seguía evitando mirar sus ojos. Por su parte, Itachi intentaba conocerla, pensar más allá de sus instintos primarios que hacían que la imaginara ahí sentada de la misma forma en que la había visto esa noche… pero su mente lo traicionaba.

Se sentía nervioso cerca de ella y eso nunca le sucedía. Con nadie.

Por último, intentaron ir en una misión juntos, solos. Era sencilla, capturar al líder de una banda de ladrones de mascotas, pero aquello también fue un fracaso. Tan pronto el sujeto intento lastimar a Hinata él se paró frente a ella recibiendo el golpe en vez de haberlo hecho caer en un genjutsu desde el comienzo.

Parecía que entre más tiempo compartían más extrañas se volvían las cosas entre ellos e Itachi no podía explicarse por qué Hinata Hyūga le parecía la criatura más adorable del universo cuando debió verla como su compañera, una kunoichi feroz.

Cuando la última misión grupal resulto ser un fiasco debido a que Hinata se tropezó con Itachi y este instintivamente la protegió de un kunai que iba en su dirección recibiéndolo en el brazo… ambos decidieron que era momento de una medida extrema.

La joven no encontró una alternativa y decidida a afrontar su miedo a Itachi, aceptó.

Cuando la última prenda cayó al suelo Itachi comprendió que lo que le sucedía con Hinata Hyūga no era normal. Estaba desnudo, pero se sentía menos nervioso de lo que había estado con ropa y todo se debía a que ella le mantenía la mirada. Algo tan simple como eso hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza y no fuese miedo lo que sintiera, sino ansiedad.

Ansiedad de ella.

—Ahora usted también me ha visto desnudo —dijo finalmente, asi susurrando, arrastrando las palabras con tranquilidad.  
—Ahm… s-sí… —asintió Hinata temblorosa sin bajar la mirada— ¿Y… y ahora? Debería vestirse, Itachi-san. Me iré para que…  
—Aún no. Puede mirarme. Solucionemos esto.

Hinata bajó rápidamente la mirada, desde su torso hasta su abdomen y luego volvió a subirla completamente ruborizada, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse por lo que había visto más abajo de su cintura.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —le preguntó tomándola de la cintura evitando que se cayera hacia atrás.  
—S-sí… dijo ella temblando en sus brazos.  
—Lo siento. No debería tocarla estando desnudo.

Hinata tragó saliva, puso una mano en el abdomen de Itachi y lo empujó levemente hacia atrás.

—Creo que con eso… es… es suficiente —dijo la joven ruborizada.  
—Sí —accedió Itachi.

No obstante, sintió que la palma de Hinata no se movía de la posición en que estaba. Por el contrario… estaba estática. Lo estaba tocando. Lo estaba sintiendo. Su pequeña y suave mano estaba pegada contra su piel.

Tal vez fue haber pasado todo ese tiempo con ella intentando que su vergüenza no empeorara, o quizás la imagen de ella que tenía gravada en su mente, pero de un momento a otro, Itachi tomó la muñeca de Hinata y presionó la mano de la joven en contra de su cuerpo para ayudarla a sentirlo.

Hinata subió la mirada confundida, sonrojada, perdida. Ambos se observaron un instante en silencio y ella hizo algo que lo sorprendió… estiró su mano y dejo que toda su palma sintiera su abdomen. Itachi guió su brazo para que tocara su torso, su pecho, sus pectorales… todo en silencio, amparados bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite que colgaba en la pared.

—Itachi-san… —susurró Hinata mirándolo confundida.  
—Shh… —murmuró con suavidad, callándola, dejando que ella sintiera el resto de su cuerpo.

Desde entonces no tuvieron más problemas para volver a trabajar juntos.


	8. Chapter 8

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS**

**8  
**

* * *

_Dame un motivo…  
para no poseerte.  
Para no sentirte.  
Para no tenerte.  
Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel.  
_

* * *

La mano de Itachi tapó su boca. Escondidos atrás de una puerta lo único que podía esperar mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba, era que aquellos a quienes debían espiar no se hubieran dado cuenta que faltaban documentos fundamentales.

El señor Feudal del País del Fuego había requerido de la receta para hornear senbei de los Uchiha y ellos habían accedido a robarla de los tíos de Itachi. Era una misión sencilla, bastante accesible ahora que habían solucionado su problema y el Uchiha la había invitado a participar de ella para comprobar que no había más problemas cuando ambos trabajaran juntos.

Sin embargo, encerrada en ese pequeño armario con Itachi sosteniéndola tan cerca, se daba cuenta que se le hacía imposible no ponerse nerviosa con él a su lado. No era vergüenza, era verdadero nerviosismo. Él hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido y su estómago se llenara de mariposas. Sólo le había ocurrido eso con una persona antes, Naruto, y ahora cada vez que pensaba en el rubio el sentimiento hacia él era opacado por la imagen de los ojos de Itachi observándola en silencio.

A pesar de que adentro del pequeño armario estaba oscuro, algo de luz se filtraba por los huecos del marco de la puerta. Hinata admiró a ese hombre frente a ella, fijándose en lo espesas que eran sus pestañas y lo hermoso que resultaban esos ojos rasgados tan distintos a los suyos. Quizás para algunos esas marcas lagrimales extrañamente largas podrían haber sido antiestéticas, pero ella pensaba que le daban un gran rasgo de distinción a su rostro.

Tragó saliva… ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso en aquel momento en vez de su misión?

Itachi le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, poniendo un dedo sobre su boca. Aunque fuese un sonido ligero, cualquier cosa podía alertar a sus tíos de que se había metido a robar las recetas de sus senbeis.

Hinata se estremeció con el contacto de la piel de su capitán contra sus labios y lo observó con anhelo de algo que estaba prohibido entre dos compañeros de equipo, sobre todo en una misión. Un shinobi nunca debe mostrar sentimientos durante una misión; era una de las normas en el reglamento shinobi.

Por su parte, Itachi pensaba que había sido la peor de las ideas meterse en ese reducido lugar con ella. Ahí estaba presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo los senos de esa joven contra su pecho, pensando en aquella noche en silencio en que ella había acariciado su cuerpo con la palma de su mano. Ni si quiera habían vuelto a hablar de ello pero las miradas de vergüenza que se daban habían sido remplazadas por algo más… aunque no era capaz de ponerle nombre a esa sensación que había despertado en él esa noche.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando Hinata suspiró suavemente sobre sus dedos. Estaban tan cerca que su respiración constantemente chocaba contra sus labios.

Definitivamente era la peor situación en la cual se podría haber metido. De haber sido un poco más inteligente, habría robado esos documentos solo. No obstante, la había invitado en esa misión que ni si quiera un gennin habría tenido problemas en realizar con la estúpida, ridícula y patética esperanza de poder pasar un poco de tiempo con ella. Y ahora estaba encerrado en un closet esperando que su tío cerrara la tienda.

De pronto notó que Hinata estaba temblando contra su cuerpo. No podía ser la temperatura, de hecho, era una de las noches más calurosas del verano. Ella estaba temblando porque la ponía nerviosa estar así con él. Aquello lo calmó; no era el único.

Fue en ese momento que notó que Hinata lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

La observó de vuelta, sin pestañar, sin respirar, sin mover un milímetro de su cuerpo para memorizar lo adorable que se veía. Se fijó por completo en cada detalle en ella y se golpeó mentalmente por no darse cuenta antes —como Shisui— de que esa niña que recordaba no era una niña, sino una mujer. Una mujer hermosa. No, decir que era hermosa era subestimarla, era encantadora. Era por lejos la cosa más bella que había visto, ahí cobijada en el silencio, en la oscuridad, contra su cuerpo.

¿Acaso Hinata se daba si quiera cuenta del poder que ostentaba contra los hombres de Konoha? No podía entender como ella, siendo una pequeña mujer, lo desarmaba tan completa y absolutamente. Él ni si quiera era el tipo de persona que dependía de otros y ahora estaba completamente enfocado en que esa jovencita pudiese trabajar con él, no sólo porque eran compañeros sino porque estar lejos de ella lo hacía sentir miserable. Esta joven que había aparecido escondiéndose atrás de las piernas de su padre cuando era una niña había entrado en su vida con una sonrisa y sus adorables sonrojos y lo tenía a su merced. Lo había embrujado, embelesado, encantado con algún tipo de genjutsu del cual no conocía.

O quizás… sólo se hubiese enamorado de ella.

Cada una de las sensaciones y emociones que había experimentado hasta ese momento parecían insípidas cuando las comparaba con lo que ella lo hacía sentir sólo con pararse tan cerca de él. Ni si quiera estaba pensando en su misión, lo único que había en su mente era la necesidad de acercarse lentamente a ella.

Y lo hizo.

Rodeó con suavidad sus manos alrededor de su cintura y la tiró contra su cuerpo.

Ella suspiró sobre sus labios ante dicha reacción al sentirse presionada contra él. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionar ante ello, pero no le importó. Ni si quiera se atrevió a preguntarle qué era lo que estaba haciendo, no porque no quisiera saber sino porque estaba segura que el tío de Itachi aún estaba al otro lado de la puerta del armario. La luz aún estaba encendida, pero sentía que si no se retiraba rápidamente de los brazos de Itachi Uchiha estaría perdida para siempre. Ella lo había tocado ese día y ahora… el parecía estarle devolviendo la mano en la misma oscuridad que los había albergado esa noche.

A pesar de que Itachi nunca se había sentido atraído a una mujer antes, tenía una ligera idea de lo que le estaba pasando. Nada bueno iba a resultar de todo eso, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retroceder. La deseaba. La deseaba como nunca antes había deseado algo en su vida.

Sin que se diera cuenta, su corazón estaba acelerándose y estaba teniendo todo tipo de dificultades para respirar normalmente.

Por su parte, Hinata inhalaba y exhalaba contra su piel, cada vez más cerca uno del otro. ¿Acaso eso era si quiera normal? Nunca le había pasado si quiera en una situación con riesgo de morir y le estaba sucediendo con una joven que no podía lastimar si quiera a una mosca apropósito. No podía decir si todo aquello que estaba sucediendo era normal, pues era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un miembro del sexo opuesto. Nunca había leído al respecto y tampoco nadie le había dicho como se suponía debía actuar ante todo eso.

Todo aquello no debía haber estado pasando. Itachi se conocía a sí mismo. El nunca se comportaba de esa forma y mucho menos seguía impulsos tan instintivo como esos. Era un ser de razonamiento, de palabras, de lógica, no de tacto. No obstante, no podía reprimirse si estaba cerca de ella, no podía dejar atrás los pensamientos que últimamente lo embargaban y olvidarse de todo lo que había estado ocurriendo entre los dos. A pesar de ser un hombre "lógico", sus sentidos se estaban disparando en todos los niveles posibles aminorando su habilidad de pensar.

Podía oler la fragancia de Hinata, dulce, como el verano, con un leve toque a lilas y frutas. Sintió la urgencia de tocarla, acercarse más a ella, sentir sus mejillas, sus labios, su nariz, todo lo que sus ojos estaban observando en ese instante. Quería escucharla respirar una y otra vez porque le daba un extraño sentido de placer.

No fue sorpresa que antes de que se diera cuenta estuviese empujando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

La escuchó gemir levemente y su instinto hizo que moviera una mano y le cubriera suavemente la boca. No podían hacer sonidos ahí. Estaban en una misión después de todo. Su tío estaba al otro lado de la puerta listo para cerrar el local. No era inteligente estar haciendo ruido.

No obstante, mientras sus dedos cubrían los labios de su compañera pudo sentir como las manos de Hinata se aferraban en su espalda, presionando a través de su ropa como si estuviese desesperada por seguir tocándolo como aquella noche.

Sus párpados cayeron suavemente, completamente perdido en ese momento. Ya ni si quiera estaba pensando. Lo único que sabía era que no deseaba moverse ni dejarla moverse.

Las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar suavemente los labios de Hinata.

La respiración de la joven se acrecentó sólo con eso. Su piel estaba temblando bajo su tacto mientras miraba esos ojos opalinos que estaban suplicando por él.

No fue necesario que se dijeran palabra alguna para saber que estaban jugando un juego peligroso.

La luz se apagó por complete y escucharon la forma en que se cerraba la puerta del local de Uchiha Senbei, como caían las cadenas y se ponían los candados. No obstante, ninguno de los dos se movió del lugar en donde estaban, olvidando por completo la misión que los había llevado ahí en primer lugar.

—Itachi-san… —Hinata susurró. Pudo sentir cada vocal de su nombre en la respiración que chocaba contra sus labios.

Le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en los labios de Hinata en ese momento. Podría haberla escuchado susurrar su nombre toda la noche sin cansarse de eso.

Removió sus dedos de los labios de la joven y la sintió mover las manos a través de su espalda. La fricción entre sus yemas y el ropaje lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

—¿Qué está haciendo, Hinata-san? —le preguntó poniendo ambas manos suavemente sobre sus caderas.

No hubo respuesta, tal vez porque no necesitaban una o quizás porque no quiso dejarla responder.

Sus labios cubrieron los de ella para impedírselo.

* * *

**_NOTA_**  
_Creo estar cumpliendo con esto de no apurarme a hacer un lemon sin pies ni cabeza y fundamentos. Aun así, si creen que el fic está avanzando demasiado rápido háganmelo saber... quiero que a pesar de que esto es cítrico de aquí en adelante, tenga todas las bases de un fic normal. _

_Besos y gracias por leer ^^_

De ahora en adelante menores de edad omitan este fic. 


	9. Chapter 9

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS**

**9**

* * *

_Dame un motivo…  
para no poseerte.  
Para no sentirte.  
Para no tenerte.  
Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel._

* * *

—No deberíamos… e-estar haciendo esto —dijo Hinata entre suspiros, apenas pudiendo respirar en cuanto Itachi alejaba sus labios para besarla de nuevo.

El Uchiha no se detuvo un instante si quiera a procesar su petición, sólo continuó lo que estaba haciendo, atrapando sus labios entre los suyos; eran suaves y voluptuosos.

Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a sus caderas, su cuerpo se presionaba contra el de ella, sus respiraciones chocaban mientras se devoraban la boca y sus lenguas danzaban masajeándose una a la otra.

—Itachi-san… —volvió a gimotear Hinata entre besos, sintiendo como el Uchiha la rodeaba con sus brazos para tirarla hacia él—. Ta-Taicho… N-No es correcto.

La mente de Itachi comenzó a funcionar lentamente una vez escuchó aquello. A pesar de que se sentía en el cielo, había algo muy errado de estar haciendo eso en los cuarteles de ANBU y con alguien que no estaba completamente segura de lo que pasaba, que aún tenía dudas en su cabeza sobre si estar así con él era correcto o no.

—Tiene razón —dijo alejándose levemente, apoyando su frente contra la de Hinata, respirando sobre su boca para intentar recuperar el aliento.

Estaba agotado. Era como si hubiese estado corriendo todo un día sin detenerse. No pensaba que besar a una persona alterara el cuerpo de esa manera.

—¿Qué está pasando entre nosotros? —preguntó Itachi acariciando su rostro, abriendo los ojos para no perderse ningun detalle. Se encontraba tan confundido con lo que sucedía que no podía si quiera concentrarse en la misión del día siguiente— Cuando estamos rodeados de otras personas actuamos como si nada hubiese cambiado, pero…  
—Pero cuando estamos s-solos, nosotros…

Lentamente sus rostros volvieron a acercarse y terminaron besándose con la misma intensidad con que lo habían estado haciendo la última media hora, Hinata sentada sobra la mesa, Itachi parado entre sus piernas que lo rodeaban. La joven llevó las manos a su rostro presionando sus mejillas entre las palmas.

Los pergaminos y mapas que habían estado estudiando se desparramaron por el piso cuando ella se inclinó hacia atrás y el hacia adelante. La tensión entre ambos se había vuelto tan insostenible que las cosas venían dándose de esa forma los últimos días, desde la noche en que Itachi la besó por primera vez escondidos dentro de un closet. Ahora lo hacía en cada oportunidad en que se encontraban solos.

A pesar de que Hinata se quejaba diciéndole que eran compañeros y que no era correcto, no parecía tener la fuerza de voluntad para rechazar a Itachi Uchiha. Después de todo, era _Itachi Uchiha_, el hombre más cotizado de toda Konoha y tal vez de todo el País del Fuego.

—Debemos… debemos estudiar los mapas… Taicho —dijo Hinata ladeando el rostro levemente sobre la mesa, ocasión que Itachi aprovechó para besarle el cuello, pasando sus labios con cuidado sobre su nívea piel hasta llegar a su lóbulo.  
—Después —musitó, llevando sus dedos a la parte trasera de su prolongado cuello, acariciándolo lentamente mientras le continuaba lamiendo el oído.

No dejaría que se apartara de él ahora que estaban solos. Había esperado ese momento todo el día. No le importaban los mapas, podía memorizarlos con el sharingan después. Lo único que estaba en su mente era ella y sus labios. Lo hacían perder la capacidad cognitiva de la cual estaba tan orgulloso.

Podrían haber conversado de lo que sucedía entre ambos pero no era necesario. Las palabras en una situación así sobraban. Podían comprender lo que estaba pasando entre ellos; estaban dejándose llevar completamente por el instinto, por lo que su cuerpo pedía, por las caricias, el silencio y ese vacío que parecía llenarse con la presencia de uno en la vida del otro.

Itachi sentía algo extraño en su estómago cuando la besaba. Su cuerpo se ponía rígido, pero al mismo tiempo ardía. Era como si no pudiese contenerse de querer más de ella. La había esperado demasiado tiempo y ahora podía comprender por qué Shisui se comportaba de la forma en que lo hacía cuando había una chica de por medio.

—Itachi-san —susurró Hinata acariciándole la parte trasera de su nuca— Ya no… basta.  
—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó agitado.  
—Es..escuché ruidos —respondió Hinata bajando su camiseta negra apretada estilo ANBU y mirando hacia todos lados.  
—¡Itachi! ¿Estás aquí? —era la voz de Shisui.

De todos los momentos en que podía ir a visitarlo a los escuadrones ANBU, su primo parecía haber escogido el peor.

Itachi se puso de pie intentando arreglarse la ropa lo más rápido posible. La tenía arrugadas, fuera de lugar, como si hubiese estado luchando por horas.

—¡Ah! Aquí estás —dijo Shisui apareciendo en el marco de la puerta— Te estoy buscando hace un buen rato, nunca te quedas hasta tan tarde a..quí —Fue entonces que pareció Notar a Hinata sobre la mesa. Miró a ambos sospechosamente, luego observó los mapas y pergaminos en el suelo. Hinata estaba sonrojada y su primo intentaba recuperar el aliento. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en él—. Oh… lo siento. No quería interrumpirlos.  
—N-No es así —dijo Hinata horrorizada cubriéndose el rostro rápidamente.  
—Descuida, también tuve tu edad —dijo Shisui llevando las manos a su nuca y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Itachi más serio que de costumbre.  
—El Hokage mando esto para ti.

Shisui estiró un pergamino que Itachi leyó de inmediato. Al parecer la misión del día siguiente era pospuesta en tres días por nuevos antecedentes y lo citaba para que se presentara en la oficina para darle más detalles.

—Gracias —dijo a su primo, quedando en absoluto silencio.  
—¿Y cómo es la cosa entre los dos, se están viendo a escondidas aquí o qué? —preguntó para romper el silencio.

Desapareció en una nube de humo justo antes de que un kunai lo atravesara.


	10. Chapter 10

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS**

**11**

_Dame un motivo…__  
__para no poseerte.__  
__Para no sentirte.__  
__Para no tenerte.__  
__Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel._

Las gotas de agua caían a borbotones en esa noche veraniega. La temporada de lluvia comenzaba oficialmente. Era la peor del año, pues ese calor húmedo era repugnante, sobre todo con el protector de pecho de ANBU. Escondida detrás de su máscara con forma de conejo, Hinata observaba como caía la lluvia desde la rama de un árbol en la cima de las montañas, empapada completamente.

Le gustaba poder tener acceso a esos lugares y así observar Konoha desde la altura. Una persona común y corriente no podía subir hasta esos lugares, pero ella ahora sí podía hacerlo y eso se debía a que era parte de la misión de ANBU poder resguardar la seguridad de la Villa ya fuese de noche o de día y precisamente a ella le tocaba ese turno de noche.

A ella y…

—Se vuelve más fácil —dijo de pronto Itachi, sentándose a su lado.  
—Eso espero —dijo intentando sonreír debajo de la máscara, un poco nerviosa por su cercanía. No se habían vuelto a besar desde que Shisui casi los descubrió en los cuarteles de ANBU.  
—Aunque esté lloviendo, mantiene cierto encanto bajo la lluvia —dijo mirándola, ignorando por completo la ciudad a sus pies, lo cual la hizo pensar que tal vez estuviese refiriéndose a ella.

Itachi le tomó la mano entonces, lentamente, como un animal que comienza a tantear terreno antes de lanzarse a beber agua del río. Sus manos estaban mojadas y frías y sus dedos entrelazados a los suyos temblaban un poco. Lo miró sorprendida, aunque él seguramente no lo notó debido a la máscara.

Hinata bajó la mirada y apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano del hombre con quien compartía sus noches en ese lugar.

Era la primera vez que enlazaban las manos de esa forma, sin tener que llegar a un festín de vergonzosos momentos hormonales.

—Es agradable estar así con usted en una noche de lluvia —dijo de pronto.

Hinata no respondió, sólo se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de Itachi. Por algún motivo se le hacía natural estar así con él, a pesar de los nervios y los incómodos silencios que lentamente se estaban volviendo tan familiares y agradables. Si hubiese perdido el don del habla con cualquier otra persona se habría querido morir de vergüenza, pero perderlo cerca de Itachi no la hacía sentir mal. Ambos eran personas caballadas.

Vigilaron Konoha desde las alturas sin soltarse de la mano hasta que estuvo próximo a amanecer. De vez en cuando jugueteaban con sus dedos, frotándolos contra la piel mojada del otro.

Hinata nunca pensó que hubiese algo erótico en tocarse las manos, pero después de estar horas jugando con los dedos de Itachi, sintiéndolo rozar lentamente la superficie de su palma, del anverso de su mano, de su muñeca y la punta de sus yemas, supo que se había equivocado. Estaba respirando agitada cuando el cielo comenzó a volverse pálido anunciando el amanecer.

—Taicho… —susurró de pronto—. Terminó nuestro turno. Deberi…

Itachi movió su máscara de gato hacia un costado y Hinata noto en sus ojos negros que había estado todo ese tiempo soportando la misma angustiosa necesidad de besarla nuevamente, pero en vez de eso, extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y así volver al escuadrón de ANBU.

—Sí. Volvamos.

Dentro del escuadron de ANBU las cosas eran tal como lo eran siempre.

Hebi —el que usaba la máscara con forma de serpiente—, se quejaba de la lluvia; Saru —el que usaba la máscara de mono—, le decía que no estaba hecho de sal y por último Tora —la chica que usaba la máscara de tigre—, le gruñía a ambos que dejaran de quejarse. Sólo ellos cinco habían estado custodiando los alrededores de Konoha en distintos puntos estratégicos, el resto estaba libre.

Los camarines comenzaron a vaciarse poco a poco mientras se alistaban para volver a sus hogares y dormir. Hinata se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que hacía entre tantos hombres y mujeres brillantes a la hora de combatir y espiar. Ella no se consideraba a sí misma tan buena.

De pronto, notó que los únicos que quedaban ahí eran Itachi y ella. Él estaba parado a tres casilleros del suyo mientras ponía sus protectores de brazos dentro del locker.

—¿Quién es la joven en la fotografía? —preguntó Itachi sin mirarla.

Hinata gimoteó sorprendida de que se hubiese dado cuenta de la fotografía que había pegado en la puerta interna de su casillero y sus mejillas se adornaron de un rojo pálido.

—Hanabi-chan, mi hermana menor —dijo avergonzada—. Lo siento Taicho, se que aquí no deberíamos traer cosas que nos identifiquen. La retiraré de inme…  
—Este es Sasuke —dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, abriendo más su puerta para mostrarle una fotografía de un niño de cabello negro y desordenado colgado de los hombros de una versión mucho más joven de Itachi—. Mi hermano menor. Creo que usted y él fueron compañeros en la academia, ¿me equivoco?  
—Estábamos en la misma clase, aunque Sasuke no me hablaba mucho. Bueno, no le hablaba a nadie —dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos.  
—Suena a algo que él haría —Itachi cerró la puerta de su casillero y se acercó a ella— Usted y su hermana se parecen un poco.  
—¿Usted cree? —preguntó mirando la fotografía en que Hanabi aparecían vistiendo el tradicional kimono del festival de la primavera.

El asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Esa mañana mientras se ponía su pijama lista para dormir un poco despues de toda una noche despierta, se dio cuenta que debajo de Itachi Uchiha se escondía un hombre realmente gentil. No pensó que él tambien estuviese haciendo todo eso pensando en su hermano menor, al igual que ella pensaba en Hanabi.

Suspiró mientras se acostaba, mirando el techo.

Nunca se imaginó que dentro de un clan que se caracterizaba por su oscuridad hubiese un Uchiha cuya sonrisa pudiese llenarla de luz.

NOTA  
_¿Alguien ha tenido esos momentos eróticos, sólo jugando con las yemas y las manos? Yo sí y a veces incitan mucho más que un beso lol.  
A ver si me pongo más imaginativa y menos melosa el próximo cap. No andaba con ánimos de escribir literotica hoy xD _


	11. Chapter 11

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS**

**11**

* * *

_Dame un motivo…  
para no poseerte.  
Para no sentirte.  
Para no tenerte.  
Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel._

* * *

—Se vuelve más fácil –dijo Itachi desde atrás, mientras miraba la lluvia seguir cayendo desde la ventana.  
—Ha dicho eso antes –respondió Hinata ocultando su rostro lleno de lágrimas, intentando mostrarse más ruda frente a su capitán.

No esperaba que Itachi Uchiha le hablara en esa ocasión. De hecho, él ni si quiera estaba de turno ese día. Le correspondía a ella quedarse en las instalaciones de ANBU esa noche en caso de emergencia.

—¿Qué hace aquí? –le preguntó sin mirarlo.

Itachi no respondió por unos instantes, ¿de verdad había necesidad de decírselo?

La abrazó desde atrás confortándola de alguna forma. La primera vez no era fácil para nadie, ni si quiera para él. No podía haber imaginado lo duro que debió golpearla tener que asesinar a esa joven que huía de Kirigakure.

Esa era la orden y en ANBU no se cuestionaban las órdenes, sólo se cumplían.

—Quería asegurarme de que estuviese bien –murmuró a su oído—. Ayer no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar después de nuestra misión.  
—No soy tan débil como luzco ahora —dijo ella secándose las lágrimas—. Pensé que estaría sola.  
—Nos encubrimos atrás de una máscara para esconder nuestros sentimientos, nuestra identidad, nuestros lazos –repitió Itachi mientras ella se aferraba a sus brazos con desesperación, necesitaba aferrarse a algo o moriría, su boca podía estar diciendo que estaba bien pero su cuerpo le pedía que se dejara ser consolada—. Matamos y espiamos. Ese es nuestro trabajo para mantener la paz en este país.  
—E-era sólo una niña… debió ser menor que yo –gimoteó Hinata bajando el rostro, llorando amargamente.  
—No cuestionamos los objetivos, sólo los cumplimos –dijo susurrando en su oído, intentando calmarla mientras ella se quebraba entre sus brazos.

Se quedó así, sosteniéndola, lo que pareció una eternidad. Hinata no se movió, pero se permitió a si misma llorar por su humanidad, por su identidad y por la parte de ella que sabía que matar a una niña de 13 años era un crimen en contra de todo lo que creía. Estaba dejando que un pedazo de su corazón se rompiera para poder seguir dentro de esa organización, confiando que había un motivo de peso para tener que matar a una joven sin saber el por qué, sin cuestionarlo, sólo cumpliendo su cometido.

Tener a Itachi recordándole una vez más que era una kunoichi la reconfortó tanto como las palabras de Naruto sobre su propio camino del ninja. Ella había prometido ser una buena miembro de ANBU y ahora lo era; Había llevado a cabo su primera misión de asesinato exitosamente.

—Gracias… —susurró tomando una de las manos de Itachi que la abrazaban.  
—Un capitán debe apoyar a sus subordinados, es parte de…  
—Gracias.

Un capitán no necesitaba haberla abrazado como él lo había hecho. Eso había nacido de él.

Se dio la vuelta aún entre sus brazos y llevó sus labios sobre los de Itachi y lo besó con ternura, rozando con lentitud la piel que los unía por instantes. Hinata tembló con el mero contacto entre sus bocas, sintiendo la necesidad de tocarlo.

Sin pensarlo, sus manos rodearon la cintura de su capitán y lo atraparon para tirarlo hacia su cuerpo.

Itachi respondió aquello atrapándola contra el ventanal por el cual había estado observando la lluvia. Con cada segundo que pasaba, el sonido de ésta golpeando la ventana se perdía más en la mente de los dos jóvenes y se remplazaba con el sonido húmedo de sus labios besándose. El tiempo, el lugar, el momento, todo parecía carecer de importancia. Sus manos aún temblaban, pero estar así con él la hacía olvidar el rostro de aquella mujer a quien le había quitado la vida el día anterior.

La ansiedad de los besos que se proporcionaban la estaba consumiendo lentamente. El peso del cuerpo de Itachi contra el suyo se le hizo algo excitante, algo que borraba cualquier pensamiento que no fuese deseo por tenerlo más cerca. Ambos ansiaban el cuerpo del otro, y lo notó cuando Itachi sostuvo su cadera y la tiró hacia su vientre, empujándola contra el ventanal.

No hizo nada para detenerlo. No le importaba que Itachi se dejara llevar por lo que ambos venían sintiendo por días ya. Lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella.

—No sé cuánto tiempo más yo podré… –le susurró entre un beso.  
—Creo que es mejor parar ahora –gimió Hinata con dificultad.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos detuvo lo que estaban haciendo, sino que Itachi subió sus manos hasta la cintura de la joven y la alzó del suelo. Instintivamente, Hinata rodeó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del hombre del cual no conocía nada, pero que al mismo tiempo, sentía como la persona más cercana a ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS**

**12**

_Dame un motivo…__  
__para no poseerte.__  
__Para no sentirte.__  
__Para no tenerte.__  
__Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel._

A penas podía respirar cuando ella despegaba sus labios de los suyos. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba cuando estaba con Hinata Hyūga? Era como si todo el manual shinobi desapareciera de su mente y se comportara como un adolescente tan impulsivo como Sasuke. Sabía que tenían que terminar de organizar el calendario de rondas de ese mes de Julio y aún así, no podía dejar de besarla, de tocarla, de apretar levemente sus senos mientras ella gemía su nombre, o más bien "_Taicho_" una y otra vez mientras rozaban con fuerza sus cuerpos.

La mantenía apretada contra sí mismo, olvidándose de su caballerosidad, de que era cinco años mayor que ella, de que Hinata era la dama de los Hyūga, la heredera, la princesa de un clan Milenario.

Nada de eso le importaba, sólo deseaba sentirla cerca, desesperada, ansiosa, fuera del control que un shinobi debía mantener todo el tiempo con su propio cuerpo.

Al menos él se sentía así y aquello lo desesperaba.

Podía entender que se deseaban. Podía entender que era parte de crecer experimentar ese tipo de cosas con el sexo opuesto. Lo que no podía entender era por qué él de todas las personas en Konoha era el afortunado que podía tenerla así, aprisionada contra la pared. Habían hombres y jóvenes de su edad mucho más calificados para haberla cortejado, pero ella lo había escogido a él sobre los demás y eso en cierto sentido lo hacía sentir sumamente afortunado.

—Taicho… —murmuró una vez más cuando las manos de Itachi encontraron el borde de su brasier.  
—Lo siento —respondió.  
—N-no… no se detenga.  
—Creo que es… —iba a decirle _suficiente_, pero ella tomó sus manos y las puso bajo la tela.

La miró a los ojos preguntándole qué estaba haciendo sin decir una palabra.

Las cejas de la joven se juntaban temblorosas y de la forma más inocente y adorable hizo algo que penetró las defensas de Itachi por completo: mordió sus labios, sus mejillas se encendieron mirándolo nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer. Aún sabiendo que estaban cruzando peligrosamente el límite de los juegos y besos para entrar en algo netamente sexual, ella le mantenía la mirada con valentía, a pesar de su vergüenza.

Él estaba provocando eso simplemente con el roce de sus dedos sobre sus senos desnudos.

—Hinata-san… —murmuró bajando el rostro y besando la comisura de su escote, intentando deshacerse de esa molesta camiseta de malla que impedía que continuara besándola hasta llegar a zonas del cuerpo de la joven que nunca antes habían sido besadas.

Volvió a sus labios cuando la escuchó gemir ante el tacto que mantenía, jugueteando con las yemas de los dedos sobre aquella parte de su seno que resaltaba.

Hinata se estremeció contra la pared y puso una de sus manos en la cadera de Itachi y lo empujó con fuerza hacia ella. Aquel simple acto lo hizo gemir sobre la boca de su dama.

La oscuridad del pasillo los cubría a pesar de que escuchaban las voces y ecos que provenían de la sala común en donde el resto los esperaba para organizar las rondas del mes.

No les importaba.

El miedo a morir en una misión, la cercanía que habían logrado superando el primer asesinato de Hinata, la angustia de saber que sólo ellos conocían sus verdaderas penas e identidades, los había unido las ultimas semanas de formas que nadie si quiera hubiese entendido. Desde el momento en que Hinata tatuó su brazo con el símbolo de Konoha y se volvió parte de ANBU, se hizo una con él. Eran más que compañeros. Eran más que simples shinobis. Eran hermanos de sangre, compañeros de por vida, socios y cómplices de los actos más viles y más nobles de todos. Ese tipo de confabulación los había unido y ahora mientras atrapaba esa zona tan sensible de sus senos comprendía que la quería sólo para él.


	13. Chapter 13

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS**

**13**

* * *

_Dame un motivo…__  
__para no poseerte.__  
__Para no sentirte.__  
__Para no tenerte.__  
__Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel._

* * *

Antes de golpear la puerta del departamento de Shisui se volteó al menos dos veces decidido a irse. A pesar de que su primo mayor era su mejor amigo, podía imaginarse las burlas de por vida que le traería como consecuencia la conversación que estaban a punto de tener.

No obstante, algo siempre lo hacía volver. Era ese rostro en su mente que no lo dejaba dormir.

Ella.

Valía la pena la humillación si con ello la podía hacer feliz y para eso, Shisui era su única opción.

Su padre estaba descartado para habérsele acercando con su interrogante. La relación entre ambos no se podría haber descrito como buena y la mera idea de haberle preguntado sobre mujeres lo hacía arrugar el ceño.

Su madre tampoco era la candidata ideal, no sólo porque era _su madre_ y su duda era cosa de hombres, sino porque conociéndola como lo hacía no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que llevara a Hinata Hyūga a casa para que pudiera conocerla. Ya podía imaginar a la joven creando lazos con su madre, siendo manipulada por Mikoto para ir a cenar con ellos, para acompañarla al mercado, para cocinar juntas y volverse mejores amigas, todo claro con el propósito de poder inmiscuirse en los asuntos entre ellos.

La imagen de las dos creando una amistad no era bella. Prefería mantenerla lo más lejos del nido de serpientes que era el clan Uchiha.

Sasuke tampoco era una opción. Era demasiado joven para estar informado de las cosas que quería saber. Además, conociéndolo, seguramente indagaría hasta averiguar quién era la mujer que le quitaba el sueño y encontraría como única candidata a la heredera de los Hyūga. Ya lo podía ver yendo él mismo hasta Hinata a preguntarle qué era lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos y exigiéndole que se alejara de él. A pesar de contar con muchas admiradoras, Sasuke no era amigo de la idea de las novias y de seguro querría que ambos permanecieran solteros por toda la vida.

Por lo tanto, la única persona que quedaba era Shisui.

De sus seres cercanos, era quien más sabía del tema de las mujeres. Además, compartían todo desde que eran niños e Itachi tenía una clara idea de la mayoría de las parejas con que Shisui había estado (no porque él hubiese preguntado, sino porque Shisui no se callaba cuando se trataba de lucirse por sus conquistas). De hecho, lo único en su vida que no había compartido con su primo eran las noches y encuentros que había pasado con Hinata Hyūga desde ese primer beso encerrados en Uchiha Senbei.

Se paró nuevamente frente a la puerta, respiró profundo y golpeó.

Ya estaba hecho.

-Me preguntaba si ibas a tocar o no –dijo Shisui abriendo la puerta casi de inmediato, comiendo un melocotón y vistiendo menos ropa de lo que Itachi hubiese querido.  
-¿Tienes alguien adentro, no? –le preguntó suspirando.  
-Se podría decir que sí.  
-Por supuesto.  
-¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó cerrando la puerta, saliendo al pasillo del edificio sólo con su pantalón de buzo puesto, descalzo y sonriente.  
-¿Vas a dejar a tu acompañante esperándote? –lo cuestionó extrañado.  
-Prefiero pensar que le estoy dando tiempo para recuperarse hasta que vuelva.  
-Creo que regresaré cuando no estés acompa…  
-Descuida, es lo de menos –lo interrumpió dándole un mordisco a su melocotón- ¿Qué sucede para que desperdicies tu día libre aquí?  
-Shisui… uhm… hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte, aunque dudo que este sea el lugar adecuado para hacerlo.  
-¿Por qué no? –pregunto subiendo una ceja- No hay nadie aquí afuera. Suéltalo.  
-Realmente creo que no es el lugar para…  
-Tachi –lo interrumpió nuevamente- ¿Qué pasa?  
-Yo… hay una chica que me interesa.  
-Ajá.  
-Y… me gustaría saber… uhm… ¿Cómo puedo… ya sabes… invitarla a una cita? ¿Qué se supone que hago si dice que sí?

Shisui lo miró fijamente un momento, con la boca abierta y el melocotón extendido hacia sus labios. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido y cada segundo que su primo se quedó callado, pasmado, completamente sorprendido por su interrogante, Itachi quiso hundir en el fondo del mar.

-Creo que necesito sentarme –Y justo entonces Shisui comenzó a reir- ¿Tú? ¿El rey de los célibes? ¿Te interesa alguien? ¿No será…?  
-Shh –Itachi no quería que lo dijera en voz alta.  
-Hinata Hyūga –concluyó con una sonrisa astuta.  
-No tan alto –susurró Itachi molesto, mirando para ambos lados-. No sabes quién podría estar oyéndonos.  
-¿Se supone que es un secreto? –preguntó Shisui volviendo a reír- ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Doce?  
-No quiero que todo Konoha se entere.  
-Claro, claro… ya puedo ver al Itachi fan club alzándose con picas y antorchas hacia el clan Hyūga –continuó burlándose.  
-No es por eso.  
-Oh… entiendo –dijo con más seriedad-. El reglamento Shinobi prohíbe a compañeros de equipo involucrarse en relaciones más allá de su misión.  
-Exacto.  
-Y tú… siempre cumples el reglamento –Shisui rodó los ojos.  
-Sí.  
-Excepto… ahora –nuevamente aparecía esa sonrisa astuta que Shisui mostraba con frecuencia.

Itachi suspiró cansado. No estaba ahí para que la persona más inmoral de Konoha le diera lecciones de cómo comportarse y mucho menos que se burlara de él por las decisiones que había tomado esos últimos días. Tenía claro que estaba yendo contra las reglas impuestas para los miembros de ANBU, pero por algún motivo no le importaba. Sólo quería hacer feliz a esa jovencita que se sonrojaba sólo con tenerlo cerca. Le había dado algo que nunca pensó tener; paz.

-¿Tienes algo más que decir en contra de mi comportamiento? –preguntó molesto.  
-Manda el reglamento al infierno, Itachi, ¿a quién le importa? –Shisui puso sus manos sobre los hombros del molesto Itachi, suavizando sus gestos y sonriéndole en un gesto de camaradería-. Nadie respeta esa regla. Nadie puede decirte a quien querer. Si fuera tan fácil entonces…  
-Shisui –lo interrumpió, de lo contrario su primo comenzaría con su monólogo del amor libre- ¿Qué hago?  
-Lo primero y más importantes si quieres invitarla en una cita, es que la invites –aquello sonaba bastante obvio-. Sácala a comer a un restaurant elegante. Cómprale flores o chocolates, abre la puerta antes de que entre en cualquier lugar, empuja su silla cuando se siente, convídale de tu postre cuando lo mire ansiosa, llévala a mirar la luna sobre el río Naka, toma su mano cuando menos lo espere, bésala cuando te mire a los ojos y espera lo mejor.  
-¿Lo mejor? –Itachi no podía creer que Shisui estuviera dándole consejos tan humanos y que sonaban tan cursis y al mismo tiempo, románticos. Pensó que le diría algo mucho más… vulgar- ¿Qué sería mejor que compartir con ella una velada así?  
-Tachi, lo mejor que puede darte una mujer despues de que eres un perfecto caballero con ella es… -Itachi esperó sus palabras con atención- que te abrace con las piernas en el baile que llaman, hacer el amor.  
-Eres tan…  
-Sabio –dijo Shisui riendo cuando Itachi lo empujó-. Algunos, como yo, lo llaman sexo y es lo mejor que te puede dar una mujer.  
-Estoy seguro que eso no es…  
-Espera un momento.

Shisui entró en su departamento rápidamente antes de que Itachi comenzara a sermonearlo. Salió casi de inmediato con un libro azulado en sus manos, en cuya portada había un hombre que lucía una posición pensante. La tapa decía "Tácticas Icha Icha".

-Toma.  
-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Itachi tomando el libro con desconfianza.  
-Aquí tienes todo lo necesario para saber qué hacer cuando llegue el momento del baile.


	14. Chapter 14

**ANBU HOT NIGHTS**

**14**

* * *

_Dame un motivo…  
para no poseerte.  
Para no sentirte.  
Para no tenerte.  
Para no saborear cada centímetro de tu piel._

* * *

Cuando Itachi Uchiha apareció en su puerta durante su día libre casi murió de un infarto. Lo que ocurría entre ambos en los cuarteles de ANBU era un secreto que prefería mantener muy lejos del conocimiento de su padre y sobre todo de Neji. Estaba segura que ninguno aprobaría lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos y ni si quiera ella tenía seguridad de qué era lo que pasaba entre su persona y el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha.

No obstante, cuando Itachi le entregó un pequeño ramo de flores y la invitó a comer dangos no pudo decirle que no. La mirada de Neji quien permanecía a un lado de Hinata se volvió severa y vio con desagrado la forma en que Hinata ponía las flores en agua antes de salir con él por la puerta principal.

—Hinata-sama, su padre no aprobaría que saliera a esta hora con un joven, menos con Itachi Uchiha —dijo mirando al pelinegro como si fuera un molesto insecto del cual debía deshacerse como a de lugar.  
—No es un joven cualquiera Neji nii-san —respondió Hinata mirándolo con un leve sonrojo—. Es mi capitán.  
—No quisiera importar Neji-san. Podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión —respondió Itachi con seriedad.  
—Eso sería lo más oportun… —comenzó para ser interrumpido rápidamente por Hinata.  
—N-no es un importuno. Me gustaría mucho salir con usted.

Imposibilitado de rechazar los deseos de su prima, Neji permaneció con el ceño fruncido observando como su pequeña Hinata –que ya contaba con diecisiete años– era llevada por las calles de Konoha por Itachi Uchiha, el prodigio.

Sin embargo, no estaba nada feliz de que ese sujeto la desfilara por Konoha cerca del anochecer como si se tratara de un cierto trofeo. Él conocía la mente de los hombres y sólo era necesario ver la conducta de Shisui Uchiha para saber que los hombres de esa familia no trataban a las mujeres de la Villa con el debido respeto que se merecían. Por otro lado, también conocía a Sasuke Uchiha cuyos modales dejaban mucho que desear.

Definitivamente, Neji no estaba nada feliz. A pesar de ello, no pudo hacer nada cuando vio la sonrisa sincera y ese adorable sonrojo en su prima. Ella estaba feliz de que Itachi hubiese aparecido en su puerta para invitarla a comer dangos, por lo cual, sin importar lo que pensase al respecto tendría que permanecer en silencio esta vez y dejar que Hinata fuese feliz con el hombre que había elegido para acompañarla al menos esa velada.

Por su parte, Hinata caminaba junto a Itachi disfrutando de la tarde de verano con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le gustaba la presencia del joven y había pasado todo ese día extrañando compartir su tiempo en los cuarteles con él. A pesar de las dificultades y peligros de sus misiones, él siempre la hacía sentir segura y cada vez que pensó estar a punto de colapsar, Itachi había permanecido junto a ella firme como una milenaria roca dándole apoyo y aquello le daba fuerza para seguir adelante con su cometido.

—El verano se acabará pronto —dijo de pronto Itachi sin mirarla.  
—S-sí —respondió Hinata—, pero ha sido un hermoso verano.  
—Cuando se está en ANBU no se aprecian las estaciones ni el paso del tiempo. Sólo se espera que los días terminen rápido sin ninguna baja. Cuando era más joven esperaba volver de una misión con todos mis compañeros… vi-vivos.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos. Fue como si Itachi hubiese cortado su idea súbitamente.

—Hinata-san, ¿le gustan los dangos, verdad? —le preguntó Itachi cambiando de tema, seguramente adivinando que hablar de muertes y tragedias en una cita no era lo más apropiado para tener un ambiente propenso al romance.  
—Sí, me gustan mucho los dulces.  
—Siempre la veo comiendo rollos de canela en los cuarteles —dijo con amabilidad.  
—Son mis favoritos —respondió ella.

Entonces algo sucedió que Hinata no estaba esperando. Itachi Uchiha tomó su mano. Fue un toque gentil, pero fuerte. Sus dedos se aferraron a los suyos y permanecieron unidos por sus manos, caminando lado a lado por las calles de la Villa que los había visto crecer.

Miró a Itachi con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas preguntándole con la mirada qué era lo que estaba haciendo, pero él no la miró de vuelta, sólo apretó gentilmente su mano dos veces haciéndola reír con suavidad.

Cualquiera los podría haber visto, pero por primera vez desde que había comenzado a besar a Itachi escondida en los cuarteles, no le importó quien estuviese mirando, apoyando su cabeza contra su brazo.

Esperaba que ese verano no terminara nunca.  
—Esto nos meterá en problemas —dijo Hinata sin soltarlo.  
—Es probable —respondió Itachi sonriendo—, pero no me importa.


End file.
